Wiedźmin Nowe ujęcię
by Frytas-90
Summary: Moje autorskie spojrzenie na pierwsze opowiadanie o wiedźminie. Zawiera OC.Oneshot


Później mówiono, że ludzie ci nadeszli od północy od bramy Powroźniczej. Szli pieszo, a objuczonego konia prowadzili za uzdę. Było późne popołudnie i kramy powroźników i rymarzy były już zamknięte, a uliczka pusta. Było ciepło, a ludzie ci mieli na sobie czarne płaszcze narzucone na ramiona. Zwracali uwagę.Zatrzymali się przed gospodą "Stary Narakort", postali chwilę, posłuchali gwaru głosów. Gospoda, jak zwykle o tej porze, była pełna ludzi.

Nieznajomi nie weszli do "Starego Narakortu". Pociągnęli konia dalej, w dół uliczki. Tam była druga karczma, mniejsza, nazywała się "Pod Lisem". Tu było pusto. Karczma nie miała najlepszej sławy.

Karczmarz uniósł głowę znad beczki kiszonych ogórków i zmierzył gości wzrokiem . Jeden nieznajomy nie był stary, ale włosy miał prawie zupełnie białe. Pod płaszczem nosił wytarty skórzany kubrak, sznurowany pod szyją i na ramionach. Kiedy ściągnął swój płaszcz, wszyscy zauważyli, że na pasie za plecami miał miecz. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w Wyzimie prawie wszyscy chodzili z bronią, ale nikt nie nosił miecza na plecach niby łuku czy kołczana. Z koleidrugi miał na sobię kurtkę ze skóry i takież spodnie. Jego talię oplatało kilka pasków.Na najszerszym wisiał miecz. Jednak najbardziej uwagę zwracała twarz nieznajomego. Chłodne przenikliwe oczy koloru lodu zza zasłony których widać było zmęczenie życiem. Inną cechą była wąska blizna zaczynąjąca się nad prawą brwią opadająca przez nos aż pod lewe oko. Gdy na niego patrzył karczmarzowi zrobiło się zimno.

-Co podać?- spytał

- Piwa - rzekł ten z białymi włosami . Głos miał nieprzyjemny .Nieznajomi nie usiedli za stołem, pomiędzy nielicznymi gośćmi, stali dalej przy szynkwasie, godząc w karczmarza przenikliwymi oczami. Pociągnęli z kufli.

- Izby na nocleg szukamy.- powiedział ten z blizną

- Nie ma - burknął karczmarz, patrząc na buty gościa, zakurzone i brudne. - W "Starym Narakorcie" pytajcie.

- Tu bym wolał.

- Nie ma - karczmarz rozpoznał wreszcie akcent nieznajomego. To był Nilfgaardczyk.

- Zapłacę - rzekł obcy cicho, jak gdyby niepewnie.

Wtedy właśnie zaczęła się ta cała paskudna historia. Ospowaty drągal, który od chwili wejścia obcego nie spuszczał z niego ponurego wzroku, wstał i podszedł do szynkwasu. Dwójka jego towarzyszy stanęła z tyłu, nie dalej niż dwa kroki.

- Nie ma miejsca, hultaju, nilfgaardzki włóczęgo - charknął ospowaty, stając tuż obok nieznajomego. - Nie trzeba nam takich jak ty tu, w Wyzimie. To porządne miasto!

Nieznajomy wziął swój kufel i odsunął się. Spojrzał na karczmarza, ale ten unikał jego wzroku. Ani mu było w głowie bronić Nilfgaardczyka. W końcu, kto lubił Nilfgaardczyków?

- Każdy Nilfgaardczyk to obwieś i morderca - ciągnął ospowaty, zionąc piwem, czosnkiem i złością. - Słyszysz, co mówię, nilfgaardzki psie?

- Nie słyszy. Łajno ma w uszach - rzekł jeden z tych z tyłu, a drugi zarechotał.

- Płaćcie i wynoście się! - wrzasnął dziobaty.

Nieznajomy dopiero teraz spojrzał na niego. Zmierzył ospowatego wzrokiem i odrzekł

Piwo skończymy.

- Pomożemy wam - syknął drągal. Chwycił Nilfgaardczykla za ramię i wytrącił mu kufel z ręki. Odgłos upadającego kufla zabrzmiał w karczmie tuż przed tym jak było słychac świst ostrza tnącego powietrze.Ospowaty spojrzał się na Nilfgaardczyka z drwiną.

-Nawet trafić nie potrafisz a co dopierooo...- reszta utonęła w mokrym bulgocie gdy zbir rozpadł się na dwie części przecięty

od ramienia do biodra . Ciało w dwóch kawałkach upadło na podłogę z nieprzyjemnym, mokrym plaśnięciem, a piwo z kufla zaczęło sie szybko mieszać z krwią , której było coraz to więcej.Zakotłowało się gdy dwaj pozostali rzucili się do walki. Obaj równie szybko padli. tym razem drugi nieznajomy pociął ich dwoma szybkimi ruchami. Karczmarz zatrząsł się, zaczerpnął tchu i zaczął wymiotować.

Nieznajomi cofnęli się pod ścianę. Skurczeni, spięci, czujni. Miecze trzymalii oburącz, wodząc końcami ostrz w powietrzu. Nikt się nie ruszał. Zgroza, jak zimne błoto, oblepiła twarze, skrępowała członki, zatkała gardła.

Strażnicy wpadli do karczmy z hukiem i szczękiem, we trzech. Musieli być w pobliżu. Okręcone rzemieniami pałki mieli w pogotowiu, ale na widok trupów natychmiast dobyli mieczy. nieznajomi przylgnęli plecami do ściany,Ten białowłosy lewą ręką wyciągnął sztylet z cholewy.

- Rzuć to! - wrzasnął jeden ze strażników rozdygotanym głosem. - Rzuć to, zbóju! Pójdziesz z nami!

Drugi strażnik kopnął stół, nie pozwalający mu obejść NIlfgaardczyka z boku.

- Leć po ludzi, Treska! - krzyknął do trzeciego, trzymającego się bliżej drzwi.

- Nie trzeba - rzekł białowłosy, opuszczając miecz. - Sami pójdziemy.

- Pójdziecie, psie nasienie, ale na powrozie! - rozdarł się ten rozdygotany. - Rzućcie miecze, bo wam łeb rozwalę!

Białowłosy wyprostował się. Szybko chwycił klingę pod lewą pachę, a prawą, uniesioną do góry, w stronę strażników, nakreślił w powietrzu skomplikowany, szybki znak. Błysnęły ćwieki, którymi gęsto nabijane były długie aż do łokci mankiety skórzanego kaftana.

Strażnicy momentalnie cofnęli się, zasłaniając twarze przedramionami. Któryś z gości zerwał się, inny znowu pomknął ku drzwiom. Kobieta znów zakrzyczała, dziko, przeraźliwie.

- Sami pójddziemy- powtórzył nieznajomy dźwięcznym, metalicznym głosem. - A wy trzej przodem. Prowadźcie do grododzierżcy. Drogi nie znamy.

- Tak, panie - wymamrotał strażnik, opuszczając głowę. Ruszył ku wyjściu, oglądając się niepewnie. Dwaj pozostali wyszli za nim, tyłem, pospiesznie. Nieznajomi poszli w ślad, chowając miecze do pochew. Gdy wymijali stoły, goście zakrywali twarze połami kubraków.

Velerad, grododzierżca Wyzimy, podrapał się w podbródek, zastanowił się. Nie był ani zabobonny, ani bojaźliwy, ale nie uśmiechało mu się pozostanie z tym duetem sam na sam. Wreszcie zdecydował się.

- Wyjdźcie - rozkazał strażnikom. - A wy siadajcie. Nie, nie tu. Tam dalej, jeśli wola.

Nieznajomi usiedli. Nie mieli już ani mieczy, ani czarnych płaszczy.

- Słucham - rzekł Velerad, bawiąc się ciężkim buzdyganem leżącym na stole. - Jestem Velerad, grododzierżca Wyzimy. Co mi macie do powiedzenia, mości rozbójnicy, zanim pójdziecie do lochu? Trzech zabitych, próba rzucenia uroku, nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Za takie rzeczy u nas w Wyzimie wbija się na pal. Ale ze mnie sprawiedliwy człek, wysłucham was przedtem. Mówcie.

Białowłosy rozpiął kubrak, wydobył spod niego zwitek białej koźlej skóry.

- Na rozstajach, po karczmach przybijacie - powiedział cicho. - Prawda to, co napisane?

- A - mruknął Velerad, patrząc na wytrawione na skórze runy. - To taka sprawa. Że też od razu się nie domyśliłem. Ano, prawda, najprawdziwsza. Podpisane jest: Foltest, król, pan Temerii, Pontaru i Mahakamu. Znaczy, prawda. Ale orędzie orędziem, a prawo prawem. Ja tu, w Wyzimie, prawa pilnuję i porządku! Ludzi mordować nie pozwolę! Zrozumieliście?

Riv kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Velerad sapnął gniewnie.

- Znaki wiedźmińskie macie?

Białowłosy znów sięgnął w rozcięcie kaftana, wygrzebał okrągły medalion na srebrnym łańcuszku. Na medalionie wyobrażony był łeb wilka z wyszczerzonymi kłami.Natomiast Nilfgaardczyk potrząsnął głową w przeczeniu.

- Imiona jakieś macie? Mogą być byle jakie, nie pytam z ciekawości, tylko dla ułatwienia rozmowy. - Nazywam się Geralt, a to Leon

- Może być i Geralt i Leon. Z Rivii i Nilfgaardu , jak wnoszę z wymowy?

- Z Rivii i Nilfgaardu.

- Tak. Wiecie co ? Z tym - Velerad klepnął w orędzie otwartą dłonią - z tym dajcie sobie spokój. To poważna sprawa. Wielu już próbowało. To, bracia, nie to samo, co paru obwiesiów pochlastać.

- Wiem. To nasz fach, grododzierżco. Napisane jest: trzy tysiące orenów nagrody.

- Trzy tysiące - Velerad wydął wargi. - I królewna za żonę, jak ludzie gadają, chociaż tego miłościwy Foltest nie dopisał.

- Ani ja ani Leon nie jesteśmy zainteresowani królewną - rzekł spokojnie Geralt. Siedział nieruchomo z rękami na kolanach. - Napisane jest: trzy tysiące.

- Co za czasy - westchnął grododzierżca. - Co za parszywe czasy! Jeszcze dwadzieścia lat temu, kto by pomyślał, nawet po pijanemu, że takie profesje będą? Wiedźmini! Wędrowni zabójcy bazyliszków! Domokrążni pogromcy smoków i utopców!A do tego członkowie Zakonu Białego Smoka.Na to Nilfgaardczyk uniósł brew w zdziwieniu , że tak łatwo było poznać kim jest. Zresztą faktycznie. Tylko członkowie Zakonu nosili takie miecze i walczyli takim stylem. Velerad spytał - Geralt? W twoim cechu piwo wolno pić?

- Pewnie.

- Piwa! - zawołał. - A ty, Geralt, siadaj bliżej. Co mi tam.

Piwo było zimne i pieniste.

- Parszywe czasy nastały - monologował Velerad pociągając z kufla. - Namnożyło się wszelkiego plugastwa. W Mahakamie, w górach, aż roi się od bobołaków. Po lasach dawniej aby wilki wyły, a teraz akurat: upiory, borowiki jakieś, gdzie nie spluniesz, wilkołak albo inna zaraza. Po wsiach rusałki i płaczki porywają dzieci, to już idzie w setki. Choroby, o jakich nikt dawniej nie słyszał, włos się jeży. No i jeszcze to do kompletu! - popchnął zwitek skóry po blacie stołu. - Nie dziwota, Geralt, że taki popyt na twe usługi . I na usługi Zakonu.

- Nie należę do Zakonu- wpadł mu w słowo Leon. -Kiedyś tak, teraz już nie.

- To królewskie orędzie, grododzierżco - Geralt uciął rozmowę - Znacie szczegóły?

Velerad odchylił się na krześle, splótł dłonie na brzuchu.

- Szczegóły, mówisz? A znam. Nie to, żeby z pierwszej ręki, ale z dobrych źródeł.

- O to mi właśnie chodzi.

- Uparłeś się. Jak chcesz. Słuchajcie - Velerad popił piwa, sciszył głos. - Nasz miłościwy Foltest jeszcze jako królewicz, za rządów starego Medella, swojego ojca, pokazywał nam, co potrafi, a potrafił wiele. Liczyliśmy, że mu to z wiekiem przejdzie. A tymczasem krótko po swojej koronacji, zaraz po śmierci starego króla, Foltest przeszedł samego siebie. Aż nam wszystkim szczęki poopadały. Krótko mówiąc: zrobił dziecko swojej rodzonej siostrze Addzie. Adda była młodsza od niego, zawsze trzymali się razem, ale nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, no, może królowa... Krótko: patrzymy, a tu Adda o, z takim brzuchem, a Foltest zaczyna gadać o ślubie. Z siostrą, uważasz, Geralt? Sytuacja zrobiła się napięta jak diabli, bo akurat Vizimir z Novigradu umyślił wydać za Foltesta swoją Dalkę, wysłał poselstwo, a tu trzeba trzymać króla za ręce i nogi, bo chce biec i lżyć posłów. Udało się, i dobrze, bo obrażony Vizimir wyprułby z nas bebechy. Potem, nie bez pomocy Addy, która wpłynęła na braciszka, udało się wyperswadować szczeniakowi szybki ślub. No, a potem Adda urodziła, w przepisowym czasie, a jakże. A teraz słuchaj, bo zaczyna się. Tego, co się urodziło, wiele osób nie widziało, ale jedna położna wyskoczyła oknem z wieży i zabiła się, a druga dostała pomieszania zmysłów i do dzisiaj jest kołowata. Sądzę zatem, że nadbękart nie był specjalnie urodziwy. To była dziewczynka. Zmarła zresztą zaraz, nikt, jak mi się zdaje, nie spieszył się zanadto z podwiązywaniem pępowiny. Adda, na swoje szczęście, nie przeżyła porodu. A potem, bracia, Foltest po raz kolejny zrobił z siebie durnia. Nadbękarta trzeba było spalić albo, bo ja wiem, zakopać gdzieś na pustkowiu, a nie chować go w sarkofagu w podziemiach pałacu.

- Za późno teraz na roztrząsanie -Leon uniósł głowę. - W każdym razie należało wezwać kogoś z Wiedzących.

- Mówisz o tych wydrwigroszach z gwiazdkami na kapeluszach? A jakże, zleciało się ich z dziesięciu, ale już potem, kiedy okazało się, co leży w tym sarkofagu. I co z niego nocami wyłazi. A zaczęło wyłazić nie od razu, o nie. Siedem lat od pogrzebu był spokój. Aż tu którejś nocy, była pełnia księżyca, wrzask w pałacu, krzyk, zamieszanie! Co tu dużo gadać, znacie się na tym, orędzie też czytaliście. Niemowlak podrósł w trumnie, i to nieźle, a i zęby wyrosły mu jak się patrzy. Jednym słowem, strzyga. Szkoda, że nie widzieliście trupów. Tak jak ja. Pewnie ominęlibyście Wyzimę szerokim łukiem.

Łowcy milczeli.

- Wtedy - ciągnął Velerad - jak mówiłem, Foltest skrzyknął do nas całą gromadę czarowników. Jazgotali jeden przez drugiego, o mało nie pobili się tymi swoimi drągami, co to je noszą, pewnie żeby psy odpędzać, jak ich kto poszczuje. A myślę, że szczują ich regularnie. Przepraszam, Geralt, jeśli masz inne zdanie o czarodziejach, w twoim zawodzie pewnie je masz, ale dla mnie to darmozjady i durnie. Wy, wiedźmini, budzicie wśród ludzi większe zaufanie. Jesteście przynajmniej, jakby tu rzec, konkretni.

Geralt uśmiechnął się, nie skomentował.

- No, ale do rzeczy - grododzierżca zajrzał do kufla, dolał piwa sobie i łowcom. - Niektóre rady czarowników wydawały się całkiem niegłupie. Jeden proponował spalenie strzygi razem z pałacem i sarkofagiem, inny radził odrąbać jej łeb szpadlem, pozostali byli zwolennikami wbijania osinowych kołków w różne części ciała, oczywiście za dnia, kiedy diablica spała w trumnie, zmordowana po nocnych uciechach. Niestety, znalazł się jeden, błazen w spiczastej czapce na łysym czerepie, garbaty eremita, który wymyślił, że to są czary, że to się da odczynić i że ze strzygi znowu będzie Foltestowa córeczka, śliczna jak malowanie. Trzeba tylko przesiedzieć w krypcie całą noc, i już, po krzyku. Po czym, wyobrażacie sobie, co to był za półgłówek, poszedł na noc do dworzyszcza. Jak łatwo zgadnąć, wiele z niego nie zostało, bodajże tylko czapka i laga. Ale Foltest uczepił się tego pomysłu jak rzep psiego ogona. Zakazał wszelkich prób zabicia strzygi, a ze wszystkich możliwych zakamarków kraju pościągał do Wyzimy szarlatanów, aby odczarować strzygę na królewnę. To była dopiero malownicza kompania! Jakieś pokręcone baby, jacyś kulawcy, brudni, bracie, zawszeni, litość brała. No i dawaj czarować, głównie nad miską i kuflem. Pewnie, niektórych Foltest albo rada zdemaskowali prędko, paru nawet powiesili na ostrokole, ale za mało, za mało. Ja bym ich wszystkich powiesił. Tego, że strzyga w tym czasie zagryzała co rusz kogoś innego, nie zwracając na oszustów i ich zaklęcia żadnej uwagi, dodawać chyba nie muszę. Ani tego, że Foltest nie mieszkał już w pałacu. Nikt już tam nie mieszkał.

Velerad przerwał, popił piwa. Łowcy milczeli.

- I tak to się ciągnie, Geralt, sześć lat, bo to się urodziło tak jakoś czternaście lat temu. Mieliśmy w tym czasie trochę innych zmartwień, bo pobiliśmy się z Vizimirem z Novigradu, ale z porządnych, zrozumiałych powodów, poszło nam o przesuwanie słupów granicznych, a nie tam o jakieś córki czy koligacje. Foltest, nawiasem mówiąc, zaczyna już przebąkiwać o małżeństwie i ogląda przesyłane przez sąsiednie dwory konterfekty, które dawniej zwykł był wrzucać do wychodka. No, ale co jakiś czas opada go znowu ta mania i rozsyła konnych, by szukali nowych czarowników. No i nagrodę obiecał, trzy tysiące, przez co zbiegło się trochę postrzeleńców, błędnych rycerzy, nawet jeden pastuszek, kretyn znany w całej okolicy, niech spoczywa w pokoju. A strzyga ma się dobrze. Tyle że co jakiś czas kogoś zagryzie. Można się przyzwyczaić. A z tych bohaterów, co ją próbują odczarowywać, jest chociaż taki pożytek, że bestia nażera się na miejscu i nie szwenda poza dworzyszczem. A Foltest ma nowy pałac, całkiem ładny.

- Przez sześć lat - Geralt uniósł głowę - przez sześć lat nikt nie załatwił sprawy?

- Ano nie - Velerad popatrzył na wiedźmina przenikliwie. - Bo pewnie sprawa jest nie do załatwienia i przyjdzie się z tym pogodzić. Mówię o Folteście, naszym miłościwym i ukochanym władcy, który ciągle jeszcze przybija te orędzia na rozstajnych drogach. Tyle że chętnych zrobiło się jakby mniej. Ostatnio, co prawda, był jeden, ale chciał te trzy tysiące koniecznie z góry. No to wsadziliśmy go do worka i wrzuciliśmy do jeziora.

- Oszustów nie brakuje.

- Nie, nie brakuje. Jest ich nawet sporo - przytaknął grododzierżca, nie spuszczając z wiedźmina wzroku. - Dlatego jak pójdziecie do pałacu, nie żądajcie złota z góry. Jeżeli tam w ogóle pójdziecie.

- Pójdziemy.

- Ano, wasza sprawa. Pamiętajcie jednak o mojej radzie. Jeżeli zaś już o nagrodzie mowa, ostatnio zaczęło się mówić o jej drugiej części, wspomniałem ci. Królewna za żonę. Nie wiem, kto to wymyślił, ale jeżeli strzyga wygląda tak, jak opowiadają, to żart jest wyjątkowo ponury. Wszelakoż nie zabrakło durniów, którzy pognali do dworzyszcza galopem, jak tylko wieść gruchnęła, że jest okazja wejść do królewskiej rodziny. Konkretnie, dwóch czeladników szewskich. Dlaczego szewcy są tacy głupi, Geralt?

- Nie wiem. A wiedźmini, grododzierżco? Próbowali?

- Było kilku, a jakże. Najczęściej, kiedy usłyszeli, że strzygę trzeba odczarować, a nie zabić, wzruszali ramionami i odjeżdżali. Dlatego też znacznie wzrósł mój szacunek dla wiedźminów, Geralt. No a potem przyjechał jeden, młodszy był od ciebie, imienia nie pamiętam, o ile je w ogóle podał. Ten spróbował.

- No i?

- Zębata królewna rozwłóczyła jego flaki na sporej odległości. Z pół strzelenia z łuku.

Leon pokiwał głową.

- To wszyscy?

- Był jeszcze jeden.

Velerad milczał przez chwilę. Wiedźmin nie ponaglał go.

- Tak - rzekł wreszcie grododzierżca. - Był jeszcze jeden. Z początku, gdy mu Foltest zagroził szubienicą, jeżeli zabije lub okaleczy strzygę, roześmiał się tylko i zaczął się pakować. No, ale potem...

Velerad ponownie ściszył głos prawie do szeptu, nachylając się przez stół.

- Potem podjął się zadania. Widzicie, jest tu w Wyzimie paru rozumnych ludzi, nawet na wysokich stanowiskach, którym cała ta sprawa obrzydła. Plotka głosi, że ci ludzie przekonali po cichu wiedźmina, aby nie bawiąc się w żadne ceregiele ani czary, zatłukł strzygę, a królowi powiedział, że czar nie podziałał, że córeczka spadła ze schodów, no że zdarzył się wypadek przy pracy. Król, wiadomo, rozzłości się, ale skończy się na tym, że nie zapłaci ani orena nagrody. Szelma wiedźmin na to, że za darmo sami sobie możemy chodzić na strzygi. No, co było robić... Złożyliśmy się, potargowali... Tylko że nic z tego nie wyszło.

Geralt podniósł brwi.

- Nic, powiadam - rzekł Velerad. - Wiedźmin nie chciał iść od razu, pierwszej nocy. Łaził, czaił się, kręcił po okolicy. Wreszcie, jak powiadają, zobaczył strzygę, zapewne w akcji, bo bestia nie wyłazi z krypty tylko po to, żeby rozprostować nogi. Zobaczył ją więc i tej samej nocy zwiał. Bez pożegnania.

Geralt wykrzywił lekko wargi w czymś, co prawdopodobnie miało być uśmiechem.

- Rozumni ludzie - zaczął - zapewne mają jeszcze te pieniądze? Wiedźmini nie biorą z góry.

- Ano - rzekł Velerad - pewnie mają.

- Plotka nie mówi, ile tego jest?

Velerad wyszczerzył zęby.

- Jedni mówią: osiemset...

Leon pokręcił głową.

- Inni - mruknął grododzierżca - mówią o tysiącu.

- Niedużo, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że plotka wszystko wyolbrzymia. W końcu król daje trzy tysiące.

- Nie zapominaj o narzeczonej - zadrwił Velerad. - O czym my rozmawiamy? Wiadomo, że nie dostaniesz tamtych trzech tysięcy.

- Skąd to niby wiadomo?

Velerad huknął dłonią o blat stołu.

- Geralt, nie psuj mojego wyobrażenia o wiedźminach! To już trwa sześć lat z hakiem! Strzyga wykańcza do pół setki ludzi rocznie, teraz mniej, bo wszyscy trzymają się z daleka od pałacu. Nie, bracia, ja wierzę w czary, niejedno widziałem i wierzę, do pewnego stopnia, rzecz jasna, w zdolności magów i wiedźminów. Ale z tym odczarowywaniem to bzdura, wymyślona przez garbatego i usmarkanego dziada, który zgłupiał od pustelniczego wiktu, bzdura, w którą nie wierzy nikt. Prócz Foltesta. Nie, Geralt! Adda urodziła strzygę, bo spała z własnym bratem, taka jest prawda i żaden czar tu nie pomoże. Strzyga żre ludzi, jak to strzyga, i trzeba ją zabić, normalnie i po prostu. Słuchaj, dwa lata temu kmiotkowie z jakiegoś zapadłego zadupia pod Mahakamem, którym smok wyżerał owce, poszli kupą, zatłukli go kłonicami i nawet nie uznali za celowe się tym szczególnie chwalić. A my tu, w Wyzimie, czekamy na cud i ryglujemy drzwi przy każdej pełni księżyca albo wiążemy przestępców do palika przed dworzyszczem licząc, że bestia nażre się i wróci do trumny.

- Niezły sposób - uśmiechnął się wiedźmin. - Przestępczość zmalała?

- Ani trochę.

- Do pałacu, tego nowego, którędy?

- Zaprowadzę was osobiście. Co będzie z propozycją rzuconą przez rozumnych ludzi?

- Grododzierżco - rzekł Leon. - Po co się spieszyć? Przecież naprawdę może zdarzyć się wypadek przy pracy, niezależnie od moich intencji. Wtedy rozumni ludzie winni pomyśleć, jak ocalić nas przed gniewem króla i przygotować te tysiąc pięćset orenów, o których mówi plotka.

- Miało być tysiąc.

- Nie, panie Velerad - powiedział wiedźmin stanowczo.

- Ten, któremu dawaliście tysiąc, uciekł na sam widok strzygi, nawet się nie targował. To znaczy, ryzyko jest większe niż tysiąc. Czy nie jest większe niż półtora tysiąca, okaże się. Oczywiście, ja się przedtem pożegnam.

Velerad podrapał się w głowę.

- Geralt? Tysiąc dwieście?

- Nie, grododzierżco. To nie jest łatwa robota. Król daje trzy, a muszę wam powiedzieć, że odczarować jest czasem łatwiej niż zabić. W końcu któryś z naszych poprzedników zabiłby strzygę, gdyby to było takie proste. Myślicie, że dali się zagryźć tylko dlatego, że bali się króla?

- Dobra, bracia - Velerad smętnie pokiwał głową. - Umowa stoi. Tylko przed królem ani mru-mru o możliwości wypadku przy pracy. Szczerze ci radzę.

Foltest był szczupły, miał ładną - za ładną - twarz. Nie miał jeszcze czterdziestki, jak ocenił wiedźmin. Siedział na karle rzeźbionym z czarnego drewna, nogi wyciągnął w stronę paleniska, przy którym grzały się dwa psy. Obok, na skrzyni siedział starszy, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z brodą. Za królem stał drugi, bogato odziany, z dumnym wyrazem twarzy. Wielmoża.

- Wiedźmin z Rivii i były członek Zakonu Białego Smoka - powiedział król po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po wstępnej przemowie Velerada.

- Tak, panie - Geralt schylił głowę.

- Od czego ci tak łeb posiwiał? Od czarów? Widzę, żeś niestary. Dobrze już, dobrze. To żart, nic nie mów. Doświadczenie, jak śmiem przypuszczać, macie niejakie?

- Tak, panie.

- Radbym posłuchać.

Geralt skłonił się jeszcze niżej.

- Wiecie wszak, panie, że nasz kodeks zabrania mówienia o tym, co robimy.

- Wygodny kodeks, mości wiedźminie, wielce wygodny. Ale tak, bez szczegółów, z borowikami mieliście do czynienia?

- Tak.

- Z wampirami, z leszymi?

- Też.

Foltest zawahał się.

- Ze strzygami?

Geralt uniósł głowę, spojrzał królowi w oczy.

- Też.

Foltest odwrócił wzrok.

- Velerad!

- Słucham, miłościwy panie.

- Wprowadziłeś ich w szczegóły?

- Tak, miłościwy panie. Twierdzą, że królewnę można odczarować.

- To wiem od dawna. W jaki sposób, mości wiedźminie? Ach, prawda, zapomniałem. Kodeks. Dobrze. Tylko jedna mała uwaga. Było tu już u mnie kilku wiedźminów. Velerad, mówiłeś mu? Dobrze. Stąd wiem, że waszą specjalnością jest raczej zabijanie, a nie odczynianie uroków. To nie wchodzi w rachubę. Jeżeli mojej córce spadnie włos z głowy, wy wasze położysz na pieńku. To tyle. Ostrit, a i wy, panie Segelin, zostańcie, udzielcie im tyle informacji, ile będą chciał. Oni zawsze dużo pytają, wiedźmini. Nakarmcie ich i niech mieszkają w pałacu. Niech się nie włóczą po karczmach.

Król wstał, gwizdnął na psy i ruszył ku drzwiom, rozrzucając słomę pokrywającą podłogę komnaty. Przy drzwiach odwrócił się.

- Uda się wam, rycerzu, nagroda jest wasza. Może jeszcze coś dorzucę, jeśli dobrze się spiszecie. Oczywiście, bajania pospólstwa co do ożenku z królewną nie zawierają słowa prawdy. Nie sądzcie chyba, że wydam córkę za byle przybłędę?

- Nie, panie. Nie sądzimy.

- Dobrze. To dowodzi, że jesteście rozumni.

Foltest wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Velerad i wielmoża, którzy dotychczas stali, natychmiast rozsiedli się przy stole. Grododzierżca dopił w połowie pełny puchar króla, zajrzał do dzbana, zaklął. Ostrit, który zajął fotel Foltesta, patrzył na wiedźmina spode łba, gładząc dłońmi rzeźbione poręcze. Segelin, brodacz, skinął na Geralta.

- Siadajcie, mości łowcy, siadajcie. Zaraz wieczerzę podadzą. O czym chcielibyście rozmawiać? Grododzierżca Velerad powiedział wam już chyba wszystko. Znam go i wiem, że powiedział prędzej za dużo niż za mało.

- Tylko kilka pytań.

- Zadajcie je.

- Mówił grododzierżca, że po pojawieniu się strzygi król wezwał wielu Wiedzących.

- Tak było. Ale nie mówcie: "strzyga", mówcie: "królewna". Łatwiej unikniecie takiej pomyłki przy królu... i związanych z tym przykrości.

- Czy wśród Wiedzących był ktoś znany? Sławny?

- Byli tacy i wówczas, i później. Nie pamiętam imion... A wy, panie Ostrit?

- Nie pamiętam - rzekł wielmoża. - Ale wiem, że niektórzy cieszyli się sławą i uznaniem. Mówiło się o tym dużo.

- Czy byli zgodni co do tego, że zaklęcie można zdjąć?

- Byli dalecy od zgody - uśmiechnął się Segelin. - W każdym przedmiocie. Ale takie stwierdzenie padło. Miało to być proste, wręcz nie wymagające zdolności magicznych, i jak zrozumiałem, wystarczyło, aby ktoś spędził noc, od zachodu słońca do trzecich kurów, w podziemiu, przy sarkofagu.

- Rzeczywiście, proste - parsknął Velerad.

- Chciałbym usłyszeć opis... królewny.

Velerad zerwał się z krzesła.

- Królewna wygląda jak strzyga! - wrzasnął.

- Jak najbardziej strzygowata strzyga, o jakiej słyszałem! Jej wysokość królewska córka, przeklęty nadbękart, ma cztery łokcie wzrostu, przypomina baryłę piwa, ma mordę od ucha do ucha, pełną zębów jak sztylety, czerwone ślepia i rude kudły! Łapska, opazurzone jak u żbika, wiszą jej do samej ziemi! Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy rozsyłać jej miniatur po zaprzyjaźnionych dworach! Królewna, niech ją zaraza udusi, ma już czternaście lat, czas pomyśleć o wydaniu jej za jakiegoś królewicza!

- Pohamuj się, grododzierżco - zmarszczył się Ostrit, zerkając w stronę drzwi. Segelin uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Opis, choć tak obrazowy, był w miarę dokładny, a o to chodziło mości wiedźminowi, prawda? Velerad zapomniał dodać, że królewna porusza się z niewiarygodną prędkością i jest o wiele silniejsza, niż można wnosić z jej wzrostu i budowy. A to, że ma czternaście lat, jest fak-tem. O ile to ważne.

- Ważne - powiedział wiedźmin. - Czy ataki na ludzi zdarzają się tylko podczas pełni?

- Tak - odrzekł Segelin. - Jeżeli napada poza starym pałacem. W pałacu, niezależnie od fazy księżyca, ludzie ginęli zawsze. Ale wychodzi tylko podczas pełni, a i to nie każdej.

- Czy był chociaż jeden wypadek ataku za dnia?

- Nie. Za dnia nie.

- Zawsze pożera ofiary?

Velerad splunął zamaszyście na słomę.

- Niech cię, Geralt, zaraz wieczerza będzie. Tfu! Pożera, nadgryza, zostawia, różnie, zależnie od humoru zapewne. Jednemu tylko głowę odgryzła, paru wybebeszyła, a paru ogryzła na czysto, do goła, można by rzec. Taka jej mać!

- Uważaj, Velerad - syknął Ostrit. - O strzydze gadaj, co chcesz, ale Addy nie obrażaj przy mnie, bo przy królu się nie odważasz!

- Czy był ktoś, kogo zaatakowała, a przeżył? - spytał rycerz, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na wybuch wielmoży.

Segelin i Ostrit spojrzeli po sobie.

- Tak - powiedział brodacz. - Na samym początku, sześć lat temu, rzuciła się na dwóch żołnierzy stojących na warcie u krypty. Jednemu udało się uciec.

- I później - wtrącił Velerad - młynarz, na którego napadła pod miastem. Pamiętacie?

Młynarza przyprowadzono na drugi dzień, późnym wieczorem, do komnatki nad kordegardą, w której zakwaterowano wiedźmina. Przyprowadził go żołnierz w płaszczu z kapturem.

Rozmowa nie dała większych rezultatów. Młynarz był przerażony, bełkotał, jąkał się. Więcej powiedziały wiedźminowi jego blizny: strzyga miała imponujący rozstaw szczęk i rzeczywiście ostre zęby, w tym bardzo długie górne kły - cztery, po dwa z każdej strony. Pazury zapewne ostrzejsze od żbiczych, choć mniej zakrzywione. Tylko dlatego zresztą udało się młynarzowi wyrwać.

Zakończywszy oględziny, łowcy skinęli na młynarza i żołnierza, odprawiając ich. Żołnierz wypchnął chłopa za drzwi i zdjął kaptur. Był to Foltest we własnej osobie.

- Siadajcie, nie wstawajcie - rzekł król. - Wizyta nieoficjalna. Zadowolony z wywiadu? Słyszałem, że byliście w dworzyszczu przed południem.

- Tak, panie.

- Kiedy przystąpicie do dzieła?

- Do pełni cztery dni. Po pełni.

- Wolicie sami się jej wcześniej przyjrzeć?

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ale najedzona... królewna... będzie mniej ruchliwa.

- Strzyga, mistrzu, strzyga. Nie bawmy się w dyplomację. Królewną to ona dopiero będzie. O tym zresztą przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. Odpowiadaj, nieoficjalnie, krótko i jasno: będzie czy nie będzie? Nie zasłaniaj mi się tylko żadnym kodeksem.

Leon potarł bliznę.

- Potwierdzam, królu, że czar można odczynić. I jeżeli się nie mylę, to rzeczywiście spędzając noc w dworzyszczu. Trzecie pianie koguta, o ile zaskoczy strzygę poza sarkofagiem, zlikwiduje urok. Tak zwykle postępuje się ze strzygami.

- Takie proste?

- To nie jest proste. Trzeba tę noc przeżyć, to raz. Możliwe są też odstępstwa od normy. Na przykład nie jedną noc, ale trzy. Kolejne. Są też przypadki... no... beznadziejne.

- Tak - żachnął się Foltest. - Ciągle to słyszę od niektórych. Zabić potwora, bo to przypadek nieuleczalny. Mistrzu, jestem pewien, że już z tobą rozmawiano. Co? Żeby zarąbać ludojadkę bez ceregieli, na samym wstępie, a królowi powiedzieć, że inaczej się nie dało. Król nie zapłaci, my zapłacimy. Bardzo wygodny sposób. I tani. Bo król każe ściąć lub powiesić wiedźmina i rycerza, a złoto zostanie w kieszeni.

- Król bezwarunkowo każe ściąć ? - wykrzywił się Geralt.

Foltest przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w oczy Riva.

- Król nie wie - powiedział wreszcie. - Ale liczyć się z taką ewentualnością wiedźmin raczej powinien.

Teraz Geralt chwilę pomilczał.

- Zamierzamy zrobić, co w naszej mocy - rzekł po chwili. - Ale gdyby poszło źle, będziemy bronić swojego życia. Wy, panie, też się musicie liczyć z taką ewentualnością.

Foltest wstał.

- Nie rozumiesz mnie. Nie o to chodzi. To jasne, że zabijecie ją, gdy się zrobi gorąco, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. Bo inaczej ona ciebie zabije, na pewno i nieodwołalnie. Nie rozgłaszam tego, ale nie ukarałbym nikogo, kto zabiłby ją w obronie własnej. Ale nie dopuszczę, aby zabito ją, nie próbując uratować. Były już próby podpalenia starego pałacu, strzelali do niej z łuków, kopali doły, zastawiali sidła i wnyki dopóty, dopóki kilku nie powiesiłem. Ale nie o to chodzi. Mistrzu, słuchaj!

- Słucham.

- Po tych trzech kurach nie będzie strzygi, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem. A co będzie?

- Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, czternastolatka.

- Czerwonooka? Z zębami jak krokodyl?

- Normalna czternastolatka. Tyle że...

- No?

- Fizycznie.

- Masz babo placek. A psychicznie? Codziennie na śniadanie wiadro krwi? Udko dziewczęcia?

- Nie. Psychicznie... Nie sposób powiedzieć... Sądzę, że na poziomie, bo ja wiem, trzyletniego, czteroletniego dziecka. Będzie wymagała troskliwej opieki przez dłuższy czas.

- To jasne. Mistrzu?

- Słucham.

- Czy to jej może wrócić? Później?

Wiedźmin milczał.

- Aha - rzekł król. - Może. I co wtedy?

- Gdyby po długim, kilkudniowym omdleniu zmarła, trzeba spalić ciało. I to prędko.

Foltest zasępił się.

- Nie sądzę jednak - dodał Geralt - aby do tego doszło. Dla pewności udzielę wam, panie, kilku wskazówek, jak zmniejszyć niebezpieczeństwo.

- Już teraz? Nie za wcześnie, mistrzu? A jeżeli...

- Już teraz - przerwał Riv. - Różnie bywa, królu. Może się zdarzyć, że rano znajdziecie w krypcie odczarowaną królewnę i mojego trupa.

- Aż tak? Pomimo mojego zezwolenia na obronę własną? Na którym, zdaje mi się, nie bardzo ci nawet zależało?

- To jest poważna sprawa, królu. Ryzyko jest wielkie. Dlatego słuchajcie: królewna stale musi nosić na szyi szafir, najlepiej inkluz, na srebrnym łańcuszku. Stale. W dzień i w nocy.

- Co to jest inkluz?

- Szafir z pęcherzykiem powietrza wewnątrz kamienia. Oprócz tego, w komnacie, w której będzie sypiała, należy co jakiś czas palić w kominku gałązki jałowca, żarnowca i leszczyny.

Foltest zamyślił się.

- Dziękuję ci za rady, mistrzu. Zastosuję się do nich, jeżeli... A teraz ty posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jeżeli stwierdzisz, że to przypadek beznadziejny, zabijesz ją. Jeżeli odczynisz urok, a dziewczyna nie będzie... normalna... jeżeli będziesz miał cień wątpliwości, czy ci się udało w pełni, zabijesz ją również. Nie obawiaj się, nic ci nie grozi z mojej strony. Będę na ciebie krzyczał przy ludziach, wypędzę z pałacu i z miasta, nic więcej. Nagrody oczywiście nie dam. Może coś wytargujesz, wiesz od kogo.

Milczeli chwilę.

- Geralt - Foltest po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do wiedźmina po imieniu.

- Słucham.

- Ile jest prawdy w gadaniu, że dziecko było takie, a nie inne, bo Adda była moją siostrą?

- Niewiele. Czar trzeba rzucić, żadne zaklęcie nie rzuca się samo. Ale myślę, że wasz związek z siostrą był przyczyną rzucenia czaru, a więc i takiego skutku.

- Tak myślałem. Tak mówili niektórzy z Wiedzących, chociaż nie wszyscy. Geralt? Skąd się biorą takie sprawy? Czary, magia?

- Nie wiem, królu. Wiedzący zajmują się badaniem przyczyn tych zjawisk. Dla nas, wiedźminów, wystarcza wiedza, że skupiona wola może takie zjawiska powodować. I wiedza, jak je zwalczać.

- Zabijać?

- Najczęściej. Za to nam zresztą najczęściej płacą. Mało kto żąda odczyniania uroków, królu. Z reguły ludzie chcą się po prostu uchronić od zagrożenia. Jeżeli zaś potwór ma ludzi na sumieniu, dochodzi jeszcze motyw zemsty.

Król wstał, zrobił kilka kroków po komnacie, zatrzymał się przed mieczem wiedźmina wiszącym na ścianie.

- Tym? - spytał, nie patrząc na Geralta.

- Nie. Ten jest na ludzi.

- Słyszałem. Wiesz co, Geralt? Pójdę z wami do krypty.

- Wykluczone.

Foltest odwrócił się, oczy mu zabłysły.

- Czy ty wiesz, czarowniku, że ja jej nie widziałem? Ani po urodzeniu, ani... potem. Bałem się. Mogę jej już nigdy nie zobaczyć, prawda? Mam prawo chociaż widzieć, jak ją będziesz mordował.

- Powtarzam, wykluczone. To pewna śmierć. Również dla mnie. Jeżeli osłabię uwagę, wolę... Nie, królu.

Foltest odwrócił się, ruszył ku drzwiom. Geraltowi przez chwilę zdawało się, że wyjdzie bez słowa, bez pożegnalnego gestu, ale król zatrzymał się, spojrzał na niego.

- Budzicie zaufanie - powiedział. - Pomimo że wiem, jakie z was ziółka. Opowiadano mi, co zaszło w karczmie. Jestem pewien, że zabiliście tych opryszków wyłącznie dla rozgłosu, żeby wstrząsnąć ludźmi, mną. Jest dla mnie oczywiste, że mogłiście ich pokonać bez zabijania. Boję się, że nigdy się nie dowiem, czy idziecie ratować moją córkę, czy też ją zabić. Ale godzę się na to. Muszę się zgodzić. Wiecie, dlaczego?

Geralt nie odpowiedział.

- Bo myślę - rzekł król - myślę, że ona cierpi. Prawda?

Rycerz utkwił w królu swoje przenikliwe oczy. Nie przytaknął, nie skinął głową, nie uczynił najmniejszego gestu, ale Foltest wiedział. Znał odpowiedź. Widział w nich swój ból . Ból człowieka którego bliski stał się potworem.

Geralt po raz ostatni wyjrzał przez okno dworzyszcza. Zmierzch zapadał szybko. Za jeziorem migotały niejasne światełka Wyzimy. Dookoła dworzyszcza było pustkowie - pas ziemi niczyjej, którym miasto w ciągu sześciu lat odgrodziło się od niebezpiecznego miejsca, nie zostawiając nic oprócz kilku ruin, przegniłych belkowań i resztek szczerbatego ostrokołu, których widać nie opłacało się rozbierać i przenosić. Najdalej, bo na zupełnie przeciwległy kraniec osiedla, przeniósł swoją rezydencję sam król - pękaty stołb jego nowego pałacu czernił się w dali na tle granatowiejącego nieba.

Wiedźmin wrócił do zakurzonego stołu, przy którym w jednej z pustych, splądrowanych komnat przygotowywał się niespiesznie, spokojnie, pieczołowicie. Czasu, jak wiedział, miał dużo. Strzyga nie opuści krypty przed północą.

Przed sobą na stole miał niedużą, okutą skrzyneczkę. Otworzył ją. Wewnątrz, ciasno, w wyłożonych suchą trawą przegródkach, stały flakoniki z ciemnego szkła. Wiedźmin wyjął trzy.

Z podłogi podjął podłużny pakunek, grubo owinięty owczymi skórami i okręcony rzemieniem. Rozwinął go, wydobył miecz z ozdobną rękojeścią, w czarnej, lśniącej pochwie pokrytej rzędami runicznych znaków i symboli. Obnażył ostrze, które rozbłysło czystym, lustrzanym blaskiem. Klinga była z czystego srebra.

Leon też przygotował miecz. Zwykły długi miecz . Jedyną niecodziennością było cienkie ostrze i dwa czarne pasemka biegnące po obu stronach brzeszczota. Skoncentrował się nad mieczem wpuszczając w dwa kanały obsydianu swą energię duchową i ciął . Zgodnie z zamierzonym efektem ostrze było tak ostre i szybkie, że przecieło granitową kolumnę podtrzymującą strop .

Geralt wyszeptał formułę, wypił po kolei zawartość dwu flakoników, po każdym łyku kładąc lewą dłoń na głowni miecza. Potem, owijając się szczelnie w swój czarny płaszcz, usiadł. Na podłodze. W komnacie nie było żadnego krzesła. Jak zresztą w całym dworzyszczu.

Siedział nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego oddech, początkowo równy, stał się nagle przyspieszony, chrapliwy, niespokojny. A potem ustał zupełnie. Mieszanka, za pomocą której wiedźmin poddał pełnej kontroli pracę wszystkich organów ciała, składała się głównie z ciemiężycy, bieluniu, głogu i wilczomlecza. Inne jej składniki nie posiadały nazw w żadnym ludzkim języku. Dla człowieka, który nie był, tak jak Geralt, przyzwyczajony do niej od dziecka, byłaby to śmiertelna trucizna.

Wiedźmin gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Jego słuch, wyostrzony obecnie ponad wszelką miarę, z łatwością wyłowił z ciszy szelest kroków na zarośniętym pokrzywami dziedzińcu. To nie mogła być strzyga. Było za jasno. Geralt zarzucił miecz na plecy, ukrył swój tobołek w palenisku zrujnowanego kominka i cicho jak nietoperz zbiegł po schodach. Leon ze swym mieczem w lewym ręku był tuż za nim.

Na dziedzińcu było jeszcze na tyle jasno, by nadchodzący człowiek mógł zobaczyć twarz wiedźmina. Człowiek - był to Ostrit - cofnął się gwałtownie, mimowolny grymas przerażenia i wstrętu wykrzywił mu usta. Wiedźmin uśmiechnął się krzywo - wiedział, jak wygląda. Po wypiciu mieszanki pokrzyku, tojadu i świetlika twarz nabiera koloru kredy, a źrenice zajmują całe tęczówki. Ale mikstura pozwala widzieć w najgłębszych ciemnościach, a o to Geraltowi chodziło.

Ostrit opanował się szybko.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś już był trupem, czarowniku - powiedział. - Pewnie ze strachu. Nie bój się. Przynoszę wam ułaskawienie.

Wiedźmin nie odpowiedział.

- Nie słyszysz, co powiedziałem, rivski znachorze? Jesteś uratowany. I bogaty - Ostrit zważył w ręku sporą sakwę i rzucił ją pod nogi Geralta. - Tysiąc orenów. Bierzcie to, wsiadajcie na konia i wynoście się stąd!

Riv wciąż milczał.

- Nie wytrzeszczaj na mnie oczu! - Ostrit podniósł głos. - I nie marnuj mojego czasu. Nie mam zamiaru stać tutaj do północy. Czy nie rozumiesz? Nie życzę sobie, abyście odczyniali uroki. Nie, nie myśl, że odgadłeś. Nie trzymam z Veleradem i Segelinem. Nie chcę, byś ją zabijał. Masz się po prostu wynosić. Wszystko ma zostać po staremu.

Wiedźmin nie poruszył się. Nie chciał, aby wielmoża zorientował się, jak przyspieszone są w tej chwili jego ruchy i reakcje. Ciemniało szybko, było to o tyle korzystne, że nawet półmrok zmierzchu był zbyt jaskrawy dla jego rozszerzonych źrenic.

- A dlaczego to, panie, wszystko ma zostać po staremu? - spytał, starając się wolno wypowiadać poszczególne słowa.

- A to - Ostrit dumnie podniósł głowę - powinno cię diabelnie mało obchodzić.

- A jeżeli już wiem?

- Ciekawe.

- Łatwiej będzie usunąć Foltesta z tronu, jeżeli strzyga dokuczy ludziom jeszcze bardziej? Jeżeli królewskie szaleństwo do cna obrzydnie i wielmożom, i pospólstwu, prawda? Jechałem do was przez Redanię, przez Novigrad. Wiele się tam mówi o tym, że niektórzy w Wyzimie wyglądają króla Vizimira jako wybawiciela i prawdziwego monarchę. Ale mnie, panie Ostrit, nie obchodzi ani polityka, ani sukcesje tronów, ani przewroty pałacowe. Ja jestem tu, aby wykonać pracę. Nie słyszeliście nigdy o poczuciu obowiązku i zwykłej uczciwości? O etyce zawodowej?

- Uważaj, do kogo mówisz, włóczęgo! - krzyknął wściekle Ostrit, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. - Dość już mam tego, nie przywykłem dyskutować z byle kim! Patrzcie go, etyka, kodeksy, moralność! Kto to mówi? Zbój, który ledwo przybył, pomordował ludzi? Który giął się przed Foltestem w ukłonach, a za jego plecami targował się z Veleradem jak najemny zbir? I ty ośmielasz się zadzierać głowę, pachołku? Udawać Wiedzącego? Maga? Czarodzieja? Ty parszywy wiedźminie! Precz stąd, zanim płazem przez pysk przejadę!

Wiedźmin nawet nie drgnął, stał spokojnie.

- To wy stąd idźcie, panie Ostrit - powiedział. - Ściemnia się.

Ostrit cofnął się o krok, błyskawicznie dobył miecza.

- Sam tego chciałeś, czarowniku. Zabiję cię. Nic ci nie pomogą twoje sztuczki. Mam przy sobie żółwi kamień.

Geralt uśmiechnął się. Opinia o mocy żółwiego kamienia była równie powszechna, jak błędna. Ale wiedźmin nie myślał tracić sił na zaklęcia, ani tym bardziej narażać srebrnej klingi na zetknięcie się z brzeszczotem Ostrita. Leon go wyprzedził ucinając ostrze miecza Ostrita tuż nad gardą i uderzając pochwą w skroń.

Ostrit oprzytomniał rychło, wodził wkoło oczami w zupełnej ciemności. Spostrzegł, że jest związany. Geralta, który stał tuż obok, nie widział. Ale zorientował się, gdzie jest, i zawył, przeciągle, przeraźliwie.

- Milcz - rzekł wiedźmin. - Bo przyciągniesz ją przed czasem.

- Ty przeklęty morderco! Gdzie jesteś? Rozwiąż mnie natychmiast, łajdaku! Będziesz za to wisiał, suczy synu!

- Milcz.- rzekł Leon i kopnął Ostrita w zadek.

Ostrit dyszał ciężko.

- Zostawisz mnie jej na pożarcie! Związanego? - spytał już ciszej, dorzucając plugawe wyzwisko prawie szeptem.

- Nie - rzekł rycerz. - Wypuszczę cię. Ale nie teraz.

- Ty łotrze - zasyczał Ostrit. - Żeby odciągnąć strzygę?

- Tak.

Ostrit zamilkł, przestał się miotać, leżał spokojnie.

- Wiedźminie?

- Tak.

- To prawda, że chciałem obalić Foltesta. Nie ja jeden. Ale ja jeden pragnąłem jego śmierci, chciałem, by umarł w mękach, by oszalał, by żywcem zgnił. Wiesz, dlaczego?

Geralt milczał.

- Kochałem Addę. Królewską siostrę. Królewską kochankę. Królewską dziewkę. Kochałem ją... Wiedźminie, jesteś tu?

- Jestem.

- Wiem, co myślisz. Ale tak nie było. Uwierz mi, nie rzucałem żadnych uroków. Nie znam się na żadnych czarach. Tylko raz w złości powiedziałem... Tylko raz. Wiedźminie? Słuchasz?

- Słucham.

- To jego matka, stara królowa. To na pewno ona. Nie mogła patrzeć, że on i Adda... To nie ja. Ja tylko raz, wiesz, próbowałem perswadować, a Adda... Wiedźminie! Zamroczyło mnie i powiedziałem... Wiedźminie? To ja? Ja?

- To już nie ma znaczenia.

- Rycerzu? Północ blisko?

- Blisko.

- Wypuść mnie wcześniej. Daj mi więcej czasu.

- Nie.

Ostrit nie usłyszał zgrzytu odsuwanej płyty grobowca, ale wiedźmin tak. Pochylił się i rozciął sztyletem więzy wielmoży. Ostrit nie czekał na żadne słowa, zerwał się, niezgrabnie pokuśtykał zdrętwiały, pobiegł. Jego wzrok na tyle już przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, że widział drogę prowadzącą z głównej sali do wyjścia.

Z hukiem wyskoczyła z podłogi płyta blokująca wejście do krypty. Geralt i Leon, przezornie ukryci za balustradą schodów, dostrzegli pokraczną postać strzygi, pędzącą zwinnie, szybko i nieomylnie w ślad za oddalającym się tupotem butów Ostrita. Strzyga nie wydała z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

Potworny, rozedrgany, opętańczy wrzask rozdarł noc, wstrząsnął starymi murami i trwał, wznosząc się i opadając, wibrując. Wiedźmin nie mógł dokładnie ocenić odległości - jego wyczulony słuch mylił - ale wiedział, że strzyga dopadła Ostrita szybko. Za szybko.

Geralt wyszedł na środek sali, stanął tuż przy wejściu do krypty. Odrzucił płaszcz. Poruszył barkami, poprawiając ułożenie miecza. Naciągnął rękawice. Miał jeszcze chwilę czasu. Obok niego Leon trzymał miecz w lewej dłoni prawą zaciskając na rękojeści. Wiedział, że strzyga, choć najedzona po ostatniej pełni, nie porzuci prędko trupa Ostrita. Serce i wątroba były dla niej cennym zapasem pożywienia na długie trwanie w letargu.

Łowcy czekali. Do jutrzenki, jak obliczali, pozostawało jeszcze około trzech godzin. Pianie koguta mogłoby ich tylko zmylić. W okolicy nie było zresztą prawdopodobnie żadnych kogutów.

Geralt usłyszał. Szła powoli, człapiąc po posadzce. A potem zobaczył ją.

Opis był dokładny. Nieproporcjonalnie duża głowa osadzona na krótkiej szyi okolona była splątaną, wijącą się aureolą czerwonawych włosów. Oczy świeciły w mroku jak dwa karbunkuły. Strzyga stała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w Geralta. Nagle otworzyła paszczę - jak gdyby chwaląc się rzędami białych, spiczastych zębisk, po czym kłapnęła żuchwą z trzaskiem przypominającym zamykanie skrzyni. I od razu skoczyła, z miejsca, bez rozbiegu, godząc w wiedźmina okrwawionymi pazurami.

Geralt odskoczył w bok, zawirował w błyskawicznym piruecie, strzyga otarła się o niego, też zawirowała, tnąc powietrze szponami. Nie straciła równowagi, zaatakowała ponownie, natychmiast, z półobrotu, kłapiąc zębami tuż przed piersią Geralta. Riv odskoczył w drugą stronę, trzykrotnie zmienił kierunek obrotu w furkoczącym piruecie, zdezorientował strzygę. Odskakując, mocno, choć bez zamachu, uderzył ją w bok głowy srebrnymi kolcami osadzonymi na wierzchniej stronie rękawicy, na knykciach.

Strzyga zaryczała potwornie, wypełniając dworzyszcze dudniącym echem, przypadła do ziemi, zamarła i poczęła wyć, głucho, złowrogo, wściekle.

Wiedźmin uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Pierwsza próba, tak jak liczył, wypadła pomyślnie. Srebro było zabójcze dla strzygi, jak dla większości potworów powołanych do życia przez czary. Istniała więc szansa: bestia była jak inne, a to mogło gwarantować pomyślne odczarowanie, zaś srebrny miecz, ostateczność, mógł gwarantować mu życie.

W tym samym momencie Leon zwrócił na siebie uwagę strzygi i walczył nią dając Geraltowi potrzebny czas na rozwinięcie srebrnego łańcucha.

W momencie gdy strzyga sprężyła się i skoczyła, łańcuch świsnął w powietrzu i zwijając się jak wąż, w okamgnieniu oplótł ramiona, szyję i głowę potwora. Strzyga zwaliła się w skoku, wydając przeszywający uszy wizg. Miotała się po posadzce, rycząc okropnie, nie wiadomo było, z wściekłości czy z palącego bólu, jaki zadawał jej nienawistny metal. Geralt był zadowolony - zabicie strzygi, gdyby tego chciał, nie przedstawiało w tej chwili wielkiego problemu. Ale wiedźmin nie dobywał miecza. Jak do tej pory nic w zachowaniu strzygi nie dawało powodów przypuszczać, że mógłby to być przypadek nieuleczalny. Geralt cofnął się na odpowiednią odległość i nie spuszczając wzroku z kotłującego się na posadzce kształtu, oddychał głęboko, koncentrował się.

Łańcuch pękł, srebrne ogniwa, jak deszcz, sypnęły się na wszystkie strony, dzwoniąc po kamieniu. Zaślepiona wściekłością strzyga runęła do ataku wyjąc. Geralt czekał spokojnie, uniesioną prawą dłonią kreślił przed sobą Znak Aard.

Strzyga poleciała w tył kilka kroków jak uderzona młotem, ale utrzymała się na nogach, wyciągnęła szpony, obnażyła kły. Jej włosy uniosły się i załopotały, jak gdyby szła pod gwałtowny wiatr. Z trudem, charcząc, krok po kroku, powoli szła. Jednak szła.

Geralt zaniepokoił się. Nie oczekiwał, że tak prosty Znak zupełnie sparaliżuje strzygę, ale i nie spodziewał się, że bestia pokona opór tak łatwo. Nie mógł trzymać Znaku zbyt długo, było to zbyt wyczerpujące, a strzyga miała już do przebycia nie więcej niż dziesięć kroków. Raptownie zdjął Znak i odskoczył w bok. Tak jak oczekiwał, zaskoczona strzyga poleciała naprzód, straciła równowagę, przewróciła się, pośliznęła po posadzce i stoczyła w dół po schodach, w ziejący w podłodze otwór wejścia do krypty. Z dołu rozległo się jej potępieńcze wycie.

Aby zyskać na czasie, Leon skoczył przed dziurę prowadzące do krypty. Nie przebył nawet połowy drogi, gdy strzyga wypadła z krypty, pędząc jak ogromny czarny pająk. Rycerz odczekał, aż wbiegnie za nim i zbliży się na odległosc miecza i wtedy odciął kawałek balustrady, któtra przygniotła strzygę dając czas na odetchnięcie, po czym przesadził balustradę, zeskoczył w dół. Strzyga wydostała się spod gruzów i poleciała na niego w nieprawdopodobnym, ponad dziesięciometrowym skoku. Nie dała się zwieść jego odskokom - dwukrotnie jej szpony naznaczyły skórzaną kurtkę Nilfgaardczyka. Ale ponowny, rozpaczliwie mocny cios srebrnych kolców rękawicy Geralta odrzucił strzygę, zachwiał nią. Geralt, czując wzbierającą w sobie wściekłość, zakołysał się, wygiął tułów do tyłu i potężnym kopniakiem w bok zwalił bestię z nóg.

Ryk, jaki wydała, był głośniejszy od wszystkich poprzednich. Aż tynk posypał się z sufitu.

Strzyga zerwała się, dygocąc z nieopanowanej złości i żądzy mordu. Leon czekał. Już dobył miecza, szedł, okrążał strzygę, bacząc, by nie iść za szybko. Strzyga skoczyła. Leon jednym ruchem wyrwał miecz z pochwy i w skoku w bok ciął. Na opdłogę posypały się pazury jednej z łap.

Wtedy Geralt raptownie zatrzymał się z uniesionym mieczem. Strzyga, zdetonowana, stanęła również. Wiedźmin opisał ostrzem powolne półkole, zrobił krok w stronę strzygi. Potem jeszcze jeden. A potem skoczył, wywijając młyńca nad głową.

Strzyga skuliła się, zrejterowała zygzakiem, Geralt był znowu blisko, klinga migotała mu w dłoni. Oczy wiedźmina rozpaliły się złowrogim blaskiem, zza zaciśniętych zębów rwał się chrapliwy ryk. Strzyga znów cofnęła się pchnięta do tyłu mocą skoncentrowanej nienawiści, złości i przemocy emanujących z atakującego ją człowieka, bijących w nią falami, wdzierających się do mózgu i trzewi. Przerażona aż do bólu nie znanym jej dotychczas uczuciem wydała z siebie roztrzęsiony, cienki kwik, zakręciła się w miejscu i rzuciła do obłąkańczej ucieczki w mroczną plątaninę korytarzy dworzyszcza.

Geralt, wstrząsany dreszczem, stał pośrodku sali. Obok stał Leon , który położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Długo to trwało, pomyślał, zanim ten taniec na skraju przepaści, ten szaleńczy, makabryczny balet walki doprowadził do oczekiwanego rezultatu, pozwolił mu na osiągnięcie psychicznej jedności z przeciwnikiem, na dobranie się do pokładów skupionej woli, która przepełniała strzygę. Złej, chorobliwej woli, z mocy której strzyga powstała. Wiedźmin zadygotał na wspomnienie momentu, w którym wchłonął w siebie ten ładunek zła, by skierować go, jak zwierciadłem, na potwora. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał się z taką koncentracją nienawiści i morderczego szału, nawet u bazyliszków cieszących się pod tym względem najgorszą sławą.

Tym lepiej, myślał, idąc w stronę wejścia do krypty czerniejącego w podłodze jak ogromna kałuża. Tym lepiej, tym mocniejsze uderzenie odebrała sama strzyga. To mu da trochę więcej czasu na dalsze działanie, zanim bestia otrząśnie się z szoku. Wiedźmin wątpił, czy zdobyłby się na jeszcze jeden podobny wysiłek. Działanie eliksirów słabło, a świt był jeszcze daleko. Strzyga nie może dostać się do krypty przed jutrzenką, inaczej cały dotychczasowy trud zda się na nic.

Zeszli obaj po schodach. Krypta była nieduża, mieściła trzy kamienne sarkofagi. Pierwszy od wejścia miał na wpół odsuniętą pokrywę. Geralt wydobył zza pazuchy trzeci flakonik, wypił szybko jego zawartość, wszedł do grobowca, zanurzył się w nim. Tak jak oczekiwał, grobowiec był podwójny - dla matki i córki.

Zasunęli pokrywę dopiero wtedy, gdy z góry usłyszeli znów ryk strzygi. Położyli się na wznak obok zmumifikowanych zwłok Addy, na płycie Geralt od wewnątrz nakreślił Znak Yrden. Na piersiach położył miecz i postawił maleńką klepsydrę wypełnioną fosforyzującym piaskiem. Skrzyżował ręce. Nie słyszał już wrzasków strzygi przetrząsającej dworzyszcze. Przestawał słyszeć cokolwiek, bo czworolist i jaskółcze ziele zaczynały działać.

Kiedy Geralt otworzył oczy, piasek w klepsydrze przesypał się już do końca, co oznaczało, że jego letarg był nawet dłuższy, niż należało. Nadstawił uszu - nie usłyszał nic. Jego zmysły działały już normalnie.

Ujął miecz w dłoń, przesunął ręką po pokrywie sarkofagu mrucząc formułę, po czym lekko, na kilka cali, odsunął płytę.

Cisza.

Odsunął wieko bardziej, usiadł, trzymając broń w pogotowiu wystawił głowę ponad grobowiec. W krypcie było ciemno, ale wiedźmin wiedział, że na zewnątrz świta. Skrzesał ognia, zapalił miniaturowy kaganek, uniósł go, śląc na ściany krypty dziwaczne cienie.

Pusto.

Wygramolił się z sarkofagu, obolały, zdrętwiały, zziębnięty. I wtedy dostrzegł ją. Leżała na wznak przy grobowcu, naga, nieprzytomna.

Była raczej brzydka. Szczuplutka, z małymi szpiczastymi piersiami, brudna. Włosy - płoworude - sięgały jej prawie do pasa. Stawiając kaganek na płycie ukląkł przy niej, pochylił się. Usta miała blade, na kości policzkowej duży krwiak od jego uderzenia. Geralt zdjął rękawicę, odłożył miecz, bezceremonialnie zadarł jej palcem górną wargę. Zęby miała normalne. Sięgnął po jej rękę zagrzebaną w splątanych włosach. Zanim namacał dłoń, zobaczył otwarte oczy. Za późno.

Chlasnęła szponami , lecz Leon zdążył go odepchnąć zanim sam został trafiony przez strzygę w pierś . Pazury cięły głęboko, krew bryznęła jej na twarz. Zawyła, godząc w oczy drugą ręką. Zwalił się na nią, łapiąc za przeguby obu rąk, przygważdżając do posadzki. Kłapnęła zębami - już za krótkimi - przed jego twarzą. Uderzył ją czołem w twarz, mocniej przydusił. Nie miała już dawnej siły, wiła się tylko pod nim, wyła, wypluwając krew - jego krew - zalewającą jej usta. Krew uchodziła szybko. Nie było czasu. Leon zaklął i ugryzł ją mocno w szyję tuż pod uchem, wbił zęby i zaciskał je, dopóki nieludzkie wycie nie zmieniło się w cienki, rozpaczliwy krzyk, a potem dławiący się szloch - płacz krzywdzonej czternastoletniej dziewczynki.

Puścił ją, gdy przestała się poruszać, uniósł się na kolana, wyrwał z kieszeni na rękawie kawał płótna, przycisnął go do szyi. Namacał leżący obok miecz, przyłożył nieprzytomnej dziewczynie ostrze do gardła, pochylił się nad jej dłonią. Paznokcie były brudne, odcięte w połowie, zakrwawione, ale... normalne. Najzupełniej normalne.

Leon wstał z trudem. Przez wejście do krypty wlewała się już lepko-mokra szarość poranka. Ruszył ku schodom, ale zachwiał się,podtrzymany przez Geralta usiadł ciężko na posadzce. Przez przesiąkniętą kurtkę krew lała mu się po ręce, ściekała do rękawa. Rozpiął kaftan, rozdarł koszulę, pruł, darł szmaty, wiązał je wokół piersi wiedząc, że nie ma za dużo czasu, że zaraz zemdleje...

Zdążył. I zemdlał.

W Wyzimie, za jeziorem, kogut, strosząc pióra w chłodnej wilgoci, zapiał ochryple po raz trzeci

Zobaczył bielone ściany i belkowany sufit komnatki nad kordegardą. Poruszył głową krzywiąc się z bólu, jęknął. Szyję miał obandażowaną, grubo, solidnie, fachowo.

- Leż Leon - powiedział Geralt. - Leż, nie ruszaj się.

- Mój... miecz...

- Tak, tak. Najważniejszy jest oczywiście twój słynny miecz. Jest tu, nie obawiaj się. I miecz, i kuferek. I trzy tysiące orenów. Tak, tak, nic nie mów. Kasa jest nasza a my jesteśmy bohaterami Wyzimy. Foltest powtarza to od dwóch dni.

- Dwóch...

- Ano, dwóch. Nieźle rozpłatała ci pierś, widać było wszystko, co tam masz w środku. Straciłeś mnóstwo krwi. Szczęściem Foltest pognał do dworzyszcza zaraz po trzecich kurach. W Wyzimie nikt nie spał tamtej nocy. Nie dało się. Okropnieśmy tam hałasowali. Nie męczy cię moje gadanie?

- Królewna?

- Królewna jak królewna. Chuda. Jak zwykle po odczarowaniu. Płacze bez ustanku. I sika w łóżko. Ale to się jej odmieni. Myślę, że nie na gorsze, co, Leon? Czemu musisz tak życiem ryzykować. Przecież wtedy to nie była tweoja wina. Musiałeś go zabić. Przecież on wymordował pól wioski

Rycerz zamknął oczy.Spod powiek popłynęła pojedyncza łza która powoli spłynęła na poduszkę

- Dobrze, idę już - Geralt wstał. - Odpoczywaj. Leon? Zanim pójdę, powiedz, dlaczego chciałeś ją uratować? Bo była nagroda czy dlatego ,że twojego ojca spotkało to samo ? Hę? Leon?

Leon spał.


End file.
